


The lack of Rogar and Eddie shipping shows me you are cowardly

by KingFranPetty



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horniness, Hugs, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, No Romance, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Set after the movie. They just two dudes being bros but they kiss sometimes.
Relationships: Eddie Valiant/Roger Rabbit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The lack of Rogar and Eddie shipping shows me you are cowardly

Eddie Valiant had woken up to Rogar Rabbit in his bed cuddling him before, however he found himself a little more use to it. The detective groggily grumbled bitterly at having been woken up, "Roger, go home. You have a beautiful wife waiting for you there." The rabbit snuggled up closer to his chest, the human being groaned quietly to himself. He realized the fellow mammalain was still asleep and without clothes. The human person being reached, grabbed the clothes and flopped them on his friend. It woke up the cartoon who yawned and stretched out, "Good Morning Eddie~♥" The bunny rabbit gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

The older man shoved the affection away, while he well understood that many cartoons were openly affection in ways that most people would likely mistake for romantic but found himself so offen... Feeling things at the affection. Even his brother didn't know it back when his brother was still alive but Eddie had always had attraction to Toons. In the recent years he'd been repressing and ashamed for said feelings, but having gotten a limited justice in the most recent time the acknowledgment still made him question a lot. Having questions one can't answer isn't great in his line of work.

Rogar crossed his arms and took his clothes while commenting, "Sour puss." Valiant went to get out of his bed but now noticed he wasn't dressed either. What happened yesterday? Eddy knew he hadn't drank anything hard for quite some time. The toon was getting dressed. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be that questionable or of note to his fellow man. The human man got his clothes on, trying to remember yesterday or at least last night. In knotting up his tie, The male rabbit hugged him up. 

He sighed, "I have work today." His partner kissed his cheek and noted, "Come on Eddie, I'm sure I can help." The chubby male stood up, finding his friend was still on his back. The hare had his arms and legs wrapped around tight. Eddie pointed out to Roger, "Don't you have to work today?" The bun panickily took a hat and a coat off the rack then dashed out the door. There was loud crash. The man followed him, picking the fur off the floor and sternly huffing out, "Rogar, that's my hat and coat." The funny guy chuckled, patting the hat on to the head. "Sorry Eddie," The mammal apologizing before babbling, "By the way, watch out for the..."

The banana peel slipped another man.

Thankfully, The fall was lessened by landing on something soft and furry. Oh wait. The two men were touching noses, almost kissing. Ripping himself away, The real one got up and took his hat with him. 

Rogar Rabbit returned to the apartment and put the coat back on the hat rack. He gave a few awkward words in parting, "Um.. Thanks for leaving me staying with you last night." The detective missed the actor as the door clicked closed, strewing in those damn feelings. The swirl of long faded prejudice and want clashed in ever purple prosey details that noir detectives are offen to ramble off in their narration. Still there was little time to pine for a married man, the middle aged man had to get to work.

The End.


End file.
